


The Talk

by Skybirdday



Series: All Things Strange [10]
Category: Doctor Strange (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Late Night Conversations, Romance, Sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybirdday/pseuds/Skybirdday
Summary: You and Stephen finally have your talk





	The Talk

The Talk

By Skybirdday

Summary: You and Stephen finally have your talk

(Set After Date Night - The Sequel)

 

You arrived at 9 a.m. at the Sanctum promptly were greeted by both Sara and Wong, and the three of you talked  
until a voice said "F/N, you're here!"

You turn and smile as you watch Stephen descend the stairs. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Sara and Wong go off  
with smiles on their faces as Stephen takes your hand in his and lead you to the study.

You sit down first in your usual chair and look at him. "So we are having our talk today?" you say as Stephen hands you a cup  
of tea from a tray with a ornate teapot before he took his own cup.

Stephen smiled. "I did promise you a week ago. What do you wish to know?"

You take a sip from your cup. "Tell me about your siblings - Donna and Victor I believe that you said their names were?  
Who was older?" 

Stephen took a sip from his cup before speaking "I was the oldest born in Phildelphia in 1930 to a Nebraska farmer and his wife.  
Two years later, my sister Donna was born and then two years after that Victor was born."

"I bet you were a great big brother," you say with a smile.

Stephen's face grew stern. "Maybe when I was younger, but I did not care for them when I got older even though  
Donna never got older than a teenager."

"What do you mean? What happened?" you say, staring at him.

Stephen's whole face softened. "Donna got me while I was studying, saying that I needed to come with  
her to the lake. She and her friends were going there and she wanted me to show off my newly grown mustache  
to them. We went, but some of the ice was not solid--Donna fell through--I could not save her--" he broke off,  
his fists gripped tightly at his side.

"Did anyone blame you?" you say, taking another sip.

"My parents said it was not my fault, that it was an accident. I knew that I was at fault that I should have protected  
her. Her death was the original reason why I wanted to become a doctor."

"The original reason? Did it change?"

Stephen was quiet, sipping from his cup before holding it in his hands, staring at its contents within. "It did. I excelled at  
my studies, graduated high school early before attending college and medical school. After I graduated and became a  
doctor, I quickly made a name for myself over a five year period. I grew wealthy and arrogant as I treated wealthy clients  
and refused to take anyone who could not pay for my services. I was not liked by anyone by the end of the five years.  
Then I had my car accident, which changed me from a wealthy man to one without anything. This was the desparate path  
that led me to the Ancient One and being first the Master of the Mystic Arts before being the Sorcerer Surpreme." Stephen took  
a sip from his cup before lowering it to look at you. "You know what happened after that. Now, since I told you my story, let  
me hear yours."

You smile as you take a sip before beginning. "I too was born from a farming family in 1925, making me five years older than you.  
I had a gift for magic since I was a child. I no longer remember from which side was part of a coven, but they were the ones that taught me the light arts. My parents were hard workers, but they didn't want the farmer's life for me. They had hoped that I would become a teacher. In a way, I did for I went to the town where our families had begun in a town that no longer exists and became a teacher of magic. It was there I met a local man named was Michael Davidson, who was quite handsome and smart. He made feel like I could do anything. I was young then finding my way in the world when the Second World War came around. Being a few years older than me, Michael was drafted in the Navy. He was elated to do something for the war effort. 

"We wrote each other constantly until one day. . .I stopped receiving letters. One day his mother came to the house where I lived and told me that Michael was dead, dying in battle over in Germany. In that moment, I felt as if my whole world had ended. The man that I loved had died far away. It took me many years to get over that. When I was ready, long after the war had ended, my parents and all of my friends tried to set me up with different dates. However with each man, I would compare them to Michael." 

Then you looked up at Stephen and said "Was there anyone that you loved that you didn't get?"

Stephen smiled softly. "There was one girl that I saw at Medical School. If you can believe it, I was shy around girls then. I called her Alice Blue Gown for the blue dress that she wore. I never had the courage to ask her out and she never knew who I was. After that, I decided to pluck up enough courage to ask the next girl out."

You smile. "So when you met me, what were you thinking?"

Stephen smiled. "That any sorceress that can hold her own in a battle beside me could be a woman that I could be worthy of." Then Stephen stood up and glanced behind him. "It's midnight, the witching hour. I belive it's time for us to go to bed." Then he took your  
hands in his, brought them up to his lips, and kissed them. "Good night, F/N. May you have good pleasant dreams."

"You too, Stephen. Do you need any help on cleaning up?"

Stephen shook his head as he placed the cups back on the tray before lifting it in his hands, saying, "It's only a few dishes and  
you are my guest. Go to your bedroom with no worries. Sleep well."

You nodded as you turned, opened the door before closing it behind you, leaving Stephen alone.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, I got this done! The ending would not come to me  
> and it all came together in these few days. Enjoy! Any suggestions?  
> Please comment below! Thanks!


End file.
